


Not Exactly Forgiveness

by r_grayjoy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: Community: daily_deviant, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-14
Updated: 2010-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-12 17:09:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/127127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/r_grayjoy/pseuds/r_grayjoy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the incident at the Shrieking Shack, Sirius goes to extremes to demonstrate his contrition to Remus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Exactly Forgiveness

**Author's Note:**

> Written for daily_deviant in July 2007. This is flagrant abuse of the "serenading" prompt.

  
**Not Exactly Forgiveness**   


A low, mournful wail rose up into the darkness. Carried on the night wind, the pitiful sound echoed off the stones and drifted through the windows of Gryffindor Tower. Suppressing a groan, Remus flopped over onto his side and shoved his pillow firmly against his ear in exasperation. It didn't help.

Two weeks has passed since the last full moon. Since Sirius, the utter berk, had attempted to feed Severus Snape to a werewolf. To _Remus_ , in point of fact. Remus had mercifully retained no memory of the near miss the following morning, yet he'd known that something was wrong the moment he'd seen his friends' wan faces. He'd nearly sicked up when James told him that he'd unwittingly almost become a murderer. And he'd not spoken a word to Sirius since.

Initially, Sirius had made light of it all, attempting to get Remus to forgive and forget by cracking jokes and behaving as though nothing were out of the ordinary. Remus had maintained his stony silence towards Sirius, and after a few days, Sirius had seemed to realize that Remus was truly, genuinely livid. At that point, Sirius had turned to pleading, bargaining, and justification, all to no effect. At last, when he had exhausted all his other ideas, Sirius had resorted to sitting outside Gryffindor Tower in his animagus form and dolefully howling his contrition until his voice failed.

He'd been at it for five straight nights now. His ongoing campaign had left him barely able to speak during the day, much less stay awake through lessons, yet still he persisted. And still Remus refused to acknowledge his existence. Remus didn't believe for a minute that Sirius was truly sorry for his puerile stunt or that he'd learned anything from it. When it came right down to it, Remus wasn't convinced that he could trust Sirius anymore. Therefore, he was determined to outlast Sirius' latest bid for attention, even if it left him nearly as exhausted as Sirius himself.

"Oh, for fuck's sake! That's _it_!"

A moment after Remus heard the words spoken in James' incredibly irritated voice, the curtains surrounding Remus' four-poster were thrown aside. Remus rolled onto his back and found himself looking up into James' equally irritated face.

"Remus, mate, he's not going to stop this until you talk to him," James said, dragging a hand through his tousled hair.

"I'm not talking to him," Remus replied and crossed his arms stubbornly. "You know what he did."

"He's sorry, Remus."

Remus shook his head sharply. "He's only sorry that the rest of us didn't think the joke was funny."

"Look, fine," James sighed. "You don't want to forgive him? Fine. But the rest of us would like to have a decent night's sleep again sometime this term."

"So tell _him_ that!" Remus heard the petulance in his own tone. Flushing slightly, he turned his head and looked away from James.

James' voice hardened in response. "Oh, no. _You_ tell him that. You're the reason he's doing this. You can bloody well go down there and make him stop."

Turning his eyes back to James, Remus found that Peter had joined him beside the bed. Peter stood with his hands on his hips, looking nearly as annoyed as James. Frowning, Remus said, "How am I supposed to do that? I can't _make_ that pillock do anything!"

"I don't know, but you'd better figure it out, because you're not setting foot back in the dorms until you do." James turned to Peter and raised a brow. "Peter?"

That was all the warning Remus got before his two traitorous friends grabbed him under the arms and hoisted him off the bed. In moments, Remus was hauled out of the dormitory and through the Common Room, then tossed unceremoniously out the portrait hole. Dressed only in his pajamas, in possession of neither shoes nor wand, he stared at the painting of the sleeping Fat Lady and attempted to process what had just happened. At last he muttered, "You could have at least given me the Map."

Sighing wearily, Remus turned away from the portrait and began making his way though the darkened castle. He was fully prepared to blame James entirely should be happen to be caught, but by some stroke of fortune, he made it through a concealed passageway and onto the grounds undetected. As he rounded the curve of Gryffindor Tower, the incessant howling abruptly stopped. An instant later, a large, black dog bounded towards Remus and ran about in ridiculous circles, tongue lolling. "Knock it off, Sirius," Remus said, unamused.

The shaggy dog bounced over to Remus, stood up on his hind legs, and placed his paws on Remus' shoulders before changing into an only slightly less shaggy young man. Sirius gripped Remus' shoulders tightly and grinned. "Moony, you're speaking to me again! Oh, thank Merlin! And it's about time, you know."

"Get off me," Remus protested, shoving at Sirius and attempting to dislodge his grip. "I'm only here because James and Peter won't let me back into the Common Room until you shut your fat gob."

"Aw, Moony, c'mon," Sirius whinged. "I really am sorry. I only wanted to give old Snivellus a scare. I just wasn't thinking. I swear I won't do anything that stupid again."

"That's just the problem!" Remus fumed, heedless of being overheard. "You never think before you do something potentially disastrous! I don't know if I can trust you not to get me into serious trouble."

Sirius gave Remus a look of such profound sadness that Remus had to fight down a sudden surge of guilt. "Moony…" Sirius began quietly. "Remus, you can trust me. I don't want anything bad to happen to you, and I hate it when you're angry with me."

Remus looked away with a small, incredulous snort, feeling his resolve crumbling and hating himself for his weakness. Sirius seemed to sense Remus' fading willpower and moved in for the kill. Leaning in close, he buried his face in Remus' hair and walked forward three paces, forcing Remus to back up until the tower wall prevented him from retreating further. "Let me show you how sorry I am," Sirius murmured near Remus' ear. "Let me make it up to you."

With that, Sirius dragged the tip of his tongue in a slow line down the length of Remus' neck to the hollow of his throat. And Remus, damn it all -- Remus _whimpered_. Relentlessly, Sirius licked and sucked and kissed at the tender places along Remus' neck. Against Remus' will and better judgment, his body swiftly began to respond, his breath quickening, his cock thickening in his loose pajama bottoms. Remus dug his fingers into the rough stone of the wall behind him, refusing to touch Sirius, and bit his lip, determined not to make another shameful sound. "Sirius…" he said thinly. He desperately wanted to tell Sirius to stop, that he hadn't forgiven him, but the words wouldn't come.

"Yeah, just like that," Sirius groaned. "Just let me…" Sirius took a final step forward, pressing his body flush to Remus' and trapping Remus against the tower wall. Sirius' erection aligned with Remus', Sirius rotated his hips, and that was the end of Remus' resistance.

Remus' hands flew away from the wall to tear at Sirius' robes, to drag Sirius to him as he ground their erections together hard. It was fast and inelegant, and as Sirius bit down on Remus' neck and jerked his hips erratically, Remus knew it couldn't last long. He felt his body tightening, had nearly lost himself to his impending climax when Sirius suddenly stopped and backed away. "Wait, I want to--" he said, then dropped to his knees.

Hastily, Sirius grabbed the waistband of Remus' pajamas and pulled them down, exposing Remus' leaking cock to the night air. "Fuck," Sirius murmured, so close that Remus could feel hot breath on his skin. Extending his tongue once more, Sirius licked Remus' cock from root to tip

"Sirius!" Remus pleaded as his legs threatened to give out beneath him.

Without further urging, Sirius sucked Remus into his mouth. Remus dropped his head back against the stones of the tower with a desperate whine, his hands flailing momentarily before finding Sirius' bobbing head. Burying his fingers in thick, tousled hair, Remus held on tightly and struggled to gain his bearings even as he thrust helplessly into Sirius' mouth.

Remus looked down then, and the sight that greeted him was his undoing. Sirius' features were fixed in an expression of intense concentration as Remus' cock slid sensuously in and out of his mouth. Farther down, Sirius' fist flew over his own swollen prick. "Oh. Oh, god," was all Remus could manage to articulate before he came in a head-spinning rush. As he gasped and spasmed and fought to remain upright, he was dimly aware of Sirius groaning around him and spurting his own release onto the dew-dampened ground.

Eyes sliding shut, Remus slumped back against the wall with a soft sigh. When he blinked his eyes open again, Sirius was once more standing before him, lips damp, hair mussed. He looked at Remus expectantly, as though he were awaiting some response.

"This doesn't mean I forgive you." Remus tried to sound stern, but his voice came out rough and breathless in his present state.

"But you're speaking to me again, right?" Sirius asked earnestly.

Unable to think of anything better to say, Remus reluctantly conceded, "…I suppose."

Sirius' lips quirked up into a brilliant grin. "It's a start."

Just like that, Remus knew he was lost.

With a long suffering sigh and a roll of his eyes, Remus straightened his clothing and attempted to regain some dignity. "Wouldn't mind helping me out with a cleaning charm, would you?" he asked, looking at the tell-tale damp spot on the front of his pajama bottoms.

"What, they sent you out without your wand?" Sirius asked, incredulous.

Remus' response was a rather pointed glare.

Fishing his own wand out of his pocket and casting the requested charm, Sirius asked wryly, "Then I don't suppose they thought to give you James' cloak either?"

"Nope."

"The Map?"

Remus shook his head.

"Damn, they could have at least given you the Map!"

Upon hearing Sirius echo his earlier sentiment, Remus couldn't help but grin. "C'mon, Padfoot," he said, chuckling. "We'll just have to do this the old fashioned way."

As they turned towards the passage that would take them back into the castle, Sirius threw his arm over Remus' shoulder. "Right," he agreed. "And if we get caught, we're blaming James entirely."

Remus' laugh resounded off the stones of Gryffindor Tower and drifted into the night.


End file.
